


got me feelin like a psycho (but thats ok)

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Great song, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Obssesion, Unhealthy Relationships, Wow, dont read if ur soft, hyucks still an asshole uwu, kinda abusive oof, like me, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, possesive hyuck, red velvet inspo, s u p e r toxic, shit ton of dialogue, stan nct, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: "i love you! " donghyuck screams at him, grabbing at his face. he keeps trying so hard to get close, mark cant breathe. mark keeps shaking his head. trying his best to stay away from donghyuck but he wants him.but he really is a psycho.and its all donghyucks fault.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	got me feelin like a psycho (but thats ok)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachyduckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyduckie/gifts).



> red velvet - psycho

"what kind of dickhead move is that." 

"i- he's not mean. really." 

"mark hes fuckin toxic. " jaemin half jokes, half worked up because the guy mark is constantly talking about is an asshat as far as hes concerned.

"i know." 

"who does he think he is? " 

"my boyfriend." mark tells the younger boy , a slight drag in the way he says it.

its true, lee donghyuck, the one and only is very much marks boyfriend.

but it seems like hes always trying to break marks heart, so the older boy questions why they're even dating.

"see baby, this is how i play with you." 

operation. 

heart open, the buzzing sound each time donghyuck failed to remove the bits and pieces within the board mans chest. 

"ha ha." 

it wasnt very funny.

"could've waited. slowed down a bit." mark says trying to help him, reaching out to steady donghyucks hand with his own and the blonde pulls away.

" i dont play that way. you know me. " 

_i do know you._

_too well._

it is 3:35 in the morning. 

marks awake. 

wondering.

what it'd be like if donghyuck and him went on a date. 

they never have. 

wishing donghyuck would hug him. 

wondering how much donghyuck really likes him. 

if he loves mark the way mark loves him. 

_"like trying to fit the ocean into a shot glass."_

mark recalls saying. 

donghyuck joked it off. 

always seems to do so. 

which makes mark sad. 

makes him so sad theres nothing to do but cry. 

and maybe punch a wall or two. 

pop pills for the pain.

everyday he wonders what donghyucks up to. 

hyuck hyuck hyuck, the boy never leaves his head. 

as soon as hes up, before he sleeps. 

thinking about him.

texts him good morning. 

no reply. 

he should've expected this. 

always gets a little caught up when they have a good day and hyuck acknowledges him. shows his puppy a bit of affection. 

toxic toxic toxic. 

he did this to himself. 

he laid himself out like the patient for donghyuck to pick apart.

_bzzzzzzt_.

  
mark figures if he cries enough the feeling will go away. 

along with all these thoughts. 

all these symptoms he seems to have. 

the love-sickness. 

obsession.

"is there a cure for it?" 

mark asks him one day. 

calmly, collectively. "is there a cure for loving you?" 

and donghyuck _bites_ him. 

hugs him from behind where everyone can see, yanking mark into him by the hips and bites him hard on the shoulder. 

he thinks mark is joking. 

"you're silly." 

"m'confused. "

"whys that, honey?" 

"you. you make me feel like a psycho. " 

"so you've said." donghyuck hums, kissing the deep teeth marks he'd left upon the raven haired boys skin. making a satisfied sound at the results. the visual. all the scars right besides the one he leaves now. 

"i cant sleep anymore." mark admits, tugging a bit at donghyucks hands, hates the way they claw at his waist. squeezing every second after a pause. constant reminder that he has no say, no choice. no leave. 

_mine mine mine._

"stop it." mark complains , and donghyuck eyes him. 

steps away for a moment. 

mark misses him. 

they head to class and donghyuck ignores him. 

it makes mark anxious. ansty. upset.

"m'sorry." the older boy whines, crawling right back." please hold me. " 

''ah, really puppy? dont be bratty if you dont like the consequences. " 

its a lose-lose game. 

if hes away from donghyuck he feels terrible. 

when hes with him he falls to pieces. 

theres no way he'll ever escape it. 

donghyuck is a psycho himself. 

"hyuck." 

makes mark feel absolutely crazy.

hes woken up. 

4:52. 

called him. 

"i cant go back to bed." 

" not my problem. " 

he hangs up. 

and mark feels, pathetic really. 

because the first thought before any was hyuck. 

always messing with his head, that boy.

but its all marks fault for coming back. 

always coming back to him. 

hoping they'll be ok.

  
"you're a fuckin creep, you know that?" 

" i _am_. " mark sighs. 

he loves him too much. 

"i cant get rid of you. always talking about love. how you love me. what a freak." donghyuck spits, shoving mark away from him. 

this has to be a dream. 

it cant be real.

its a dream, maybe. 

_well duh_ , mark thinks after a moment.

_im too much for me, of course im too much for you._

"m'not what you want. dump me." mark starts crying then when he says it. 

really says what hes thinking. 

stood there in front of donghyuck whos shaking his head and clenching his fists. 

digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

in, out. 

over and over again. 

hes angry that mark loves him.

but. 

but mark is too much and hes not enough for donghyuck. 

_i could never be enough to fill your needs._

_to be what you want._

_to be who you love._

"break up with me." he whimpers. 

heartbroken.

it really does hurt so much. 

"puppy-"

"no. stop please. just fucking dump me." 

"you cant leave me. " 

"i cant. " mark huffs, tears burning his cheeks. like acid. like donghyucks dragging the scalpel. "i couldnt even if i _wanted_."

"you love me." he reminds the older boy. 

"i want all that love back. gimme. " 

he'll never be able to have it back from donghyuck.

and how sad is that?

"you're fake. you dont love me." 

" i do. shut up. shut up right now -" 

"stop lying to me! be done with me already!" and this time mark moves away from him. 

"i love you! " donghyuck screams at him, grabbing at his face. he keeps trying so hard to get close, mark cant breathe. mark keeps shaking his head. trying his best to stay away from donghyuck but he wants him. 

but he really is a psycho. 

and its all _donghyucks_ fault.

"you did this! i tried so hard to make it work and you ruined it!" 

"who put those thoughts into your head? " 

"you're a psycho." mark shouts, falling over. even then donghyuck doesn't leave. muttering ovet and over, " stupid boy. we're fine. " when he looms over him, making him feel small small small. 

"i hate you." 

he'll never be the same. 

mark will never be able to live without hyuck. 

"hey now, we'll be ok."

"you're awful." mark sobs, " i hate you." 

"we'll be ok. " donghyuck tries. 

over and over. 

bzzt. 

bzzt. 

bzzzzzt. 

marks gone crazy. 

crying. 

tearing at his hair, his skin. every place donghyucks has ever touched.

he wants to strangle him. 

he wont shut up. 

"we'll be alright." he's in marks head. 

"i hate you." he says again and again trying to make it known. 

real. 

make him leave.

it isn't a dream. 

its really him, sobbing this way. 

taking a breath to clear his mind and eyes and stare hard at the love of his life before _laughing_. 

such a broken, empty thing. 

"look at what you did to me, hyuckie." 

_we'll be ok._

**Author's Note:**

> for peachyduckie uwu 
> 
> toxic but interesting ig
> 
> love y'all dont kill me pls ✌


End file.
